Scars and Bruises
by DoubleDigits
Summary: Guy discovers a scar on Eep's back and is upset. *Complete, one-shot, OC-ish*


**Only geniuses can write good romance fan fictions in the girl's POV without being OC with the guy or girl. I'm not one of those geniuses, so sorry if this seems stupid. But we needed an intense Guy/Eep romance moment.**

* * *

"Morning, sweetie," I say quietly as I lug in our breakfast. Small bird is what we were having today. Last week, we had scorpion. Guy seemed to enjoy bird more, though. . . I agree.

"Morning," he said, placing a sweet kiss on my lips. Ever since I'd married him and we found our own cave, I'd become less and less hungry for food and more hungry for his sweet kisses. Guy had noticed and thought it was unhealthy that my built, 200 pound self turned to a mushy, 130 pound body. I didn't care anymore. Although, one things for sure, I hadn't lost my personality. I think Guy might've even inherited some too.

As I began pulling away, Guy grabbed my waist and pulled me even closer. My eyes widened a tiny fraction before I kissed back again. I felt him smile during our kiss, pleased. We hadn't kissed in a while, since Guy wanted me to be hungry more for my food rather than him.

I gasp. One thing's for sure: we hadn't ever kissed like this.

Guy's tongue slithered on my lips, wanting to go inside. I cautiously opened my mouth and he attacked, smashing his lips on mine with urgency and yet, gentleness as well. I bit on his lip, wanting him to pull back so I could breath. Guy noticed, and kissed even harder, before I finally had to pry him away from my body. I panted. He was breathing heavily, but smiling and staring at me, as if he'd been waiting to get it out of his system. I couldn't blame him. I'd wanted this for a while too.

"Um," I say awkwardly as he stared at my pale lips. Suddenly, his eyes widened, noticing something I'd been hiding on my back. Literally.

"Eep. . . " He was trying to keep his voice measured, like my dad always tried to when he was mad. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"N-no," I say, widening my eyes with innocence. Oh, crap, he couldn't find out! Guy was too protective, he wouldn't let me go out anymore if he found out!

I could tell my act wasn't convincing him.

* * *

It was midnight.

Eep was asleep. I was watching her chest rise and lower as her head faced me. Now I knew why she never wanted to turn her back on me when she slept.

Making sure Eep was sleeping, I stood up and lay on the other side of her. I reached my hand out and traced the scar on Eep's back. A scar. From hunting. I could see it go from her back to her thighs. How had she got this scar? Why didn't she tell me? Didn't she care about me enough to tell me?

My eyes flooded with tears. Some husband I was. She went hunting. She got the scars and bruises. She was stronger. She took care of me. I did my ideas, I created our house with her help, and I never got hurt.

Almost sobbing, I planted a warm kiss on her scar, laying down and wrapped my arm around her too-thin waist. It'd become thinner and I didn't stop it. Suddenly, my protectiveness washed over and so did my love. I grabbed Eep and clutched her to me, shoving kisses on her cheeks and her neck. I felt her shiver and wake up with my tears falling on her face.

"Guy?!" demanded Eep, sounding panicked. "What's wrong?" See, there you go. She still tried to protect me.

I kissed her fiercely. What had gotten in me? She moaned into the kiss. "I can't protect you. I don't deserve you. You deserve a better man, one who can protect you, one who you can possibly love, one who's a caveman. I'm going to leave. You need to find a new husband. That's probably my only good idea-" I started rambling.

"Guy, shut up!" Eep suddenly said. "You do protect me! I love you! And you are a caveman! A smart caveman! I don't deserve you. And you're not leaving. That's your worst idea ever." Suddenly, her roughness left her. "P-please don't, Guy. I couldn't stand it if you did." Her voice cracked.

I suddenly felt bad. "Eep, I won't leave you. I swear. I'm sorry I said that, and I'm sorry I don't protect you." I wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't. "C-can I kiss you?" I stutter. Yep, I'm definitely not myself.

"I don't know. Can you?" smirked Eep.

I laughed and reached down to kiss her.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I just really wanted to write this.**


End file.
